Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure relate generally to license plate displays.
Background
Vanity license plates conventionally display customized wording and characters on license plates. However, Conventional vanity license plates are limited in terms of the vibrancy of the personalization by being restricted to standard fonts, lettering and plate backgrounds that official license plate providers have available.
Additionally, conventional vanity license plates may be illuminated by using various light sources. The light sources on vanity license plates may be protected by enclosures that are configured to protect the light sources and license plates from road damage and weather. However, the current enclosures do not assist in mitigating heat related issues for the light sources.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for customized license plates with enclosures that are configured to assist in mitigating environmental related issues.